In manually operated tag attaching apparatuses such as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,218, a spring interposed between an intermediate lever and a body produces resistance against a trigger lever being pulled. Thus, an operator will easily get tired and it is practically impossible to use such a tag attaching apparatus continuously for a long period of time.
The tag attaching apparatus described in the Australian Patent No. 471,689 employs compressed air as a driving source so that the continuous use of the apparatus for a long period of time will not tire the operator as much as does the manually operated tag attaching apparatus.
The tag attaching apparatus using the compressed air, however, needs to be made sturdy and thus becomes heavy compared with the manual tag attaching apparatus, making it unsuitable for a long continuous use.
This apparatus also requires a compressor which will increase the size of the facility and therefore the cost of production.
Furthermore, the tag attaching apparatus and the compressor must be connected with a pressure-resistant hose. With a sturdy pressure-resistant hose connected to the tag attaching apparatus, the apparatus becomes difficult to handle, significantly reducing the maneuverability.